What happens when agencies mix
by xXxpenguinxXxobsessedxXx
Summary: One Shot- Kensi finds Tony in her appartment... Mature rating for a reason


She was cold. The mixes of the cool night air and summer rain were taking its toll on her tanned skin as she ran effortlessly through the streets of Los Angeles. Each drop soaking deeper into her already drenched and tight clothes. Her footsteps' splashed into puddles creating the repetitive sound of a drumbeat against the pavement. Still she couldn't get him out of her head.

She ran steadily back to her apartment and she wasn't going to kid herself she was a little disappointed to find that he wasn't there waiting for her… Then again… Why would he be?

Letting herself into her apartment Kensi Blye realised something was off… Mentally scolding herself for not having her gun on hand she progressed further into the room. Suddenly she felt him behind her, before she could do anything he wrapped one hand around her waist, the other clamped over her mouth. She began to panic when he spoke… 'Relax.'

She recognised that voice… It wasn't someone she was scared of but in fact quite the opposite, she relaxed into his grip as he continued. 'There is something you need to understand. Tonight. I am in control. I will stop if you tell me to but only if you actually say the word Stop.'

Moving his hand away from her mouth he felt her heartbeat increase as he asked her 'Are you going to play nice?'

When she didn't respond he pulled her closer and used his free hand to grasp her ponytail and pull her head back not hard enough to cause pain but enough to get his point across.

'What do you think?' She whispered, refusing to give up all control to him.

He pulled her ponytail harder so her head was completely on his shoulder.

'If you aren't going to be a good girl voluntarily I am going to have to make you'

Head still pulled onto his shoulder she looked up at him with a mixture of lust, desire and defiance in her eyes. 'Good luck' was all she said before he gripped her arm and half dragged her into the bedroom.

Throwing her onto the bed he looked her up and down. She saw the way his eyes glistened as he opened the bag that he had thrown against the door…

'I don't need luck sweetheart'

She nearly laughed when she saw the two pairs of pink fluffy handcuffs appear into view.

'Handcuffs…really?'

'Just wait Miss Blye…'

He jumped onto the bed straddling her as he planted his lips onto hers, he handcuffed her wrists to the bed poles and satisfied with his work he sat up.  
'Can you move?'

She kicked his back in response and looked pretty smug with herself until she tried to free her wrists and came to the realisation that actually, these fluffy things weren't that easy to get out of…

He laughed as he once again reached for the bag. He pulled out another 2 sets of handcuffs only this time, she realised, they were bigger… All became clear as he reached for her ankles and in turn cuffed each one to the bottom bed poles.

He smiled as he looked her up and down. 'I hope these clothes aren't expensive' The glint in his eyes was overwhelming as she thought for a minute before replying 'By the sounds of it… it doesn't matter'

Climbing back on top of her he trailed kisses down to her neckline before he found her tshirt… he used his teeth to tear the material and then his hands to rip it off her body…

She began to wriggle under his touch and he knew he was on to a winner.

He continued to leave a trail of kissing down her body until he reached her shorts. He reached for his pocket knife (thankful for Gibbs rule number 9) he easily cut away the material leaving her completely exposed…

He decided he wasn't going to give it to her that easily. He start to kiss her inner thighs stopping just as she started to squirm.

'What are you doing?' She nearly cried.

'I told you, I am in control… relax'

'Yeah coz that's gonna happen!'

'I could just leave you here… On the edge, for the whole night… then we will see if youre ready to behave?' He got off the bed as he waited for her response

'Fuck OFF! Get over here!'

'Don't think youre in much of a position to shout orders Miss Blye'

He walked around to her side and traced his finger slowly over her clit and around her entrance, she shuddered as he spoke again.

'Lets try this again. Are you going to behave?'

When she didn't answer he went to walk away.

'Yes' She looked at him and he knew he would pay for this later but right now, he didn't care.

'Good girl' he said as he made his way back over to her

He continued the work his finger started as he brought his lips to hers yet again. Slowly teasing her, he felt her grow impatient as a soft growl escaped her lips…

'Keep this up and I swear to God I am going to make you pay'

He smiled and responded 'Don't go making threats missy or this might stop altogether' he took his fingers away.

She looked at him almost pleading as she uttered the words 'Don't stop'

'No more threats, Keep your mouth shut and we will see how this goes. Understand'

She nodded

'I said "Understand"?' He accented his question by once again giving her hair a tug.

'Yes!'

'Good'

Without warning his fingers entered her and began a slow rhythem that he could tell was torturing her. She tried to make him go faster by rocking her hips slightly, but soon stopped when she felt him pull her head back and saw the look in his eyes.

Eventually he quickened the pace. His hot breath leaving kisses on her thighs exciting her further, she nearly screamed a couple of times before eventually she exploded. He didn't stop. His mouth taking up where his fingers left off, he body glistening with sweat as she found the magic of his tongue. With every lick and suck she was getting closer. Suddenly he stopped.

She growled at him again as he climbed back on top of her and resumed kissing her before reaching down to his own pants and laying waste to them and his boxers on her bedroom floor.

With her lying beneath him he began by tilting her head to the side and with his lips he began to slowly and passionately kiss her neck. While doing this his already throbbing cock started rub against her clit making her hips move uncontrollably.

He could tell that she was waiting for him to take this all the way, with out giving her any warning he thrusted his hard throbbing cock deep inside her already wet pussy with this she let out a primal moan of passion and pleasure.

As both of their bodies were rubbing against one another, his cock thrusting in and out of her slow and firmly with each thrust bringing her closer to yet another climax. Her breathing was now heavy as she was pressed up against his neck all she wanted to do was grab on to his hot body and drag her nails down his back. But couldn't cause of her confinement in the cuffs.

He felt her pull against the cuffs and he smiled mid kiss as he pulled himself nearly all the way out of her before slamming back into her hard releasing a scream of ecstasy from her lips and causing them to both climax together.

He kissed her gently on the lips before undoing her cuffs. He had barely released her when he found himself pinned on his back with a mischievous Kensi looking him right in the eye.

'My turn' was all she said before she removed his shirt and left a trail of kisses down his glowing body. She stopped when she found his cock, already hard again. Taking it in to her hand she started a slow teasing rhythm that had him grabbing her arm giving her the most threatening looks he could muster. She smiled wickedly back at him and lowered her mouth to lick his tip slowly circling it, torturing him.

He growled at her as she continued to pump her hand up and down whilst keeping her tongue occupied with his tip.

He couldn't hold on any longer and roughly pulled her up before turning them over pinning her to the bed. The lust in his eyes grew as he saw her smile up at him. He once again thrust into her hard and fast this time her nails left red trails down his back as she couldn't control her pleasure.

Finally he collapsed on top of her and rolled to her side where they both lay still, breathless.

'Oh…My…God' was all she could muster before he once again engulfed her in a passionate kiss.


End file.
